Is blood what it takes?
by shuichi-shindou-san
Summary: Shuichi goes chaotic on Eiri Yuki...but what's this..the infamous author has confessed? heh heh. And now chaos has begun...THIRD CHAPTER UP!
1. Confession

Chapter 1

Why can't I hate you? Why? I want to forget you and leave you! But I can't. I'm too weak. I'm losing balance, everything's swaying from side-to-side. Oops! I dropped the knife. It's all bloody. Did I do that? My eyes focus slowly on the pain that's coming somewhere near my hand. I catch the wall and slip slowly to the floor. My wrists, they're dripping red, and it-it's dripping fast.

No! I can't die! I can't! No!....but..then...what is there to live for? You hate me. No, it's more than hate. You want me gone, gone from this world. That's it., isn't it? You want me dead. I chuckle, bringing my knees closer, curling into a ball. Well, I'll be gone, for good. It'll be a few minutes until then, but I'll go away for good, where you don't have to worry about me and having to worry about me, but I know you never did anyway.

It's getting cold. Real cold. i can barely hear my breathing. It's so hard to breathe. Everything's swaying, swaying, swaying...Was that a slam? Who's there? Is that you, Yuki? No, don't come in! I'm not dead yet! No! Stay away! Yuki..I ....I....I love you. Don't see me like this. I'm dying, but not dead. Don't come in....

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That brat! My hands slam against the wheel. Why won't he pick up? I know he's home. He's got to be! Where else would he go? Chill out, man. Everything's all right. Grip the wheel and drive, grip the wheel and drive. Take in deep, short breaths....

Oh, who the fuck am I kidding? Why didn't that stupid Hiro tell me earlier? Damn it! The lights zoom past, faster and faster and faster, but my foot doesn't want to leave the damn gas.

It's just a stupid joke. He was just playing with my mind. That's all. I slam harder on the pedal.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

flashback

"Eiri-san. there's somthing I have to tell you. I may regret it later since Shu didn't wa-"

"Shu?! You mean Shuichi?! Where is he?! The damn brat hasn't even called me! He's at his parents again, isn't he? That damn punk. I swear, he just likes to get on my nerves. What's he crying about this time?"

"What the-.Do you know how serious this is?! I don't know where he is! But...I do know...."

"What?! Tell me, goddamit! I don't have all fucking day here!"

"Chill the fuck out so I can tell you then!"

"......."

"Shuichi got drunk, ok? But it-"

"That's it? He just got drunk? That's it?!"

"No! Damn it! He was drunk, yeah, but...he....started saying things...."

"Hmph. Don't drunks always say things?"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!! He may have been out of his mind, but I know my Shu! His eyes and expressions can tell me everything I want to know! And I know he meant what he said!"

"What?! Dammit, stop stalling and get to the fucking point!"

"He said...he said he didn't want to live anymore...."

"WHAT??!!!"

"He's going to kill himself! I just know it! Yuki-san, you've got to save him! Please! I know that you hate him and all, but, please, don't let him kill himself. I-I love him too damn much to let him die, but you're the only one who can save him..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

FUCK! My hand slams harder on the wheel, my foot pressing the pedal all the way. Damn, Shuichi! Why do you have to do this? Why dammit?! Deep breaths. C'mon. You gotta stay chilled. One, two, breathe. One, two, breathe.

Eh?! The house! Yes! Fuck, hurry up! Please, God, let him be there. Let him be all right. Please, God. Don't let him be...

The door! It's open?! Ack! Not possible! Is that blood on the floor? Shu!! Go faster you stupid floor. No! I can't slip now! Must keep moving...must...Shu?? What the fu-??!!

Your wrists...they're cut!! Did you do this?!

My clothes, they're getting drenched with your blood. I have to get help. Don't worry Shuichi, I'm going to get help. Don't leave me. Please. I love you, Shuichi. Huh? Did I just say that out loud?

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Close the door! Wha-? Your face, it's in agony. Over me? No, you'd never show hurt even if it killed you, because it's killing me, it's what you want. Don't hold me...I-I can't stand it. Oh, Yuki. I love you. Your touch, it sends me hope and happiness, but right now, I can't smile.

Stop it! Stop looking at me like that! Why are you holding my hands, it's not like you care or anything. It's just blood after all. You've seen it many times, even tainted yourself with it. No..Yuki..why are you going to the phone? For help? But....I don't need help. I need _you_, Yuki. No. Don't leave me. Please. I love you, Yuki. What-What did you just say? Did you..did you say what I think you said? Yu-yuki....

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I love you, Shuichi."

The two lovers paused, the novelist stopping in his tracks towards the phone and the singer quieting from his painful moans. They both stared at each other, afraid if the other moved everything will collapse. And then, without warning, the pink-haired rock star fainted into a pool of blood, a weak smiling forming.

"SHUICHI!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Doctor Sakaski, please report to the ER immediately. I reapeat, Doctor Sakaski, please report to the ER immediately. Thank you." DING.

Eiri Yuki paced back and forth from across the room where Shuichi was being held, doctors trying their best to replace the blood that was lost. After a few more turns on his heels, the young author sat on the bench, depressed.

_You stupid idiot! Why in the world did you do this? It's because of me. I know it. I relented you while you just staying by my side._

Covering his face with his hands, the once proud and unbreakable Eiri sobbed heavily, tears streaming down his chin and onto the floor.

_I'm so sorry, Shuichi. I wish I've told you before, told you how much I love you, how much I needed you. Now look what's happened just because of my stupid pride1 Ugh!_

"Eiri-kun?" Yuki jumped at the voice and looked up to see a saddened Tohma staring back down. He knelt, wrapping his arms around the shivering author, letting him cry into his shoulders.

"Look what I've done, Tohma-san," Yuki sobbed. "How could I not see this coming? Why-why didn't I just-"

"Sssshhh...what's done is done. There's nothing else you can do but wait." Tohma sighed before continuing. "Shindou-san, none of us would've expected him to go this far. Yes, he's done some crazy stunts, but we've never actually believed that his child-like mind would..would go about this way."

"Are you telling me that this is his fault?" Eiri backed away from his brother-in-law, his tear-strickened face contorting with anger. Tohma was taken aback.

"Well, it _was _his fault to do such a reckless act.Maybe you should go home. You need to rest.."

"No." Eiri was standing now, his face cleared of any evidence that he had been crying, his voice direct but calm. "I'm staying here, by his die. It's what he would've been done to me."

"But, Eiri-kun.." It was too late. The all-famous author briskly walked away, taking the stairs which led up to the roof.


	2. Staying Alive

HIYA!!!!....thanks for the reviews. Sorry about the delay, I didn't mean it. REALLY!!! I just well...I don't know hat the hell's gotten me to even write it!!...sigh...oh, I guess I should just go on ahead and finish what I started.....HAVE FUN READING!!! OH!...i ..uh...don't own Gravitation......sigh...if I did..........

* * *

Chapter 2

"We're going to need someone else to donate their blood. Luckily, this young girl who just came in to give blood, happened to be a perfect match. All we need now is your approval, Mrs. Shindou."

"Of course, doctor. Anything-I'll do anything. Just please, don't let him die. Oh, my baby boy."

Hiroshi Nakano turned away from the crying mother and an-all-too-calm doctor as something tall and blond-headed caught his eye.

_Yuki-san?_

The figure swept past behind a door and swiftly took a flight of steps, obviously heading to the roof. Chasing after him was a shorter-looking person. Tohma Seguchi.

Hiro stood still as he watched the brother-in-law pause in front of the door, trying to decide whether or not to follow after the distressed author. And then, to the guitarist's surprise, Tohma walked back to the bench and sat down, head hung low. Hiro looked over to Mrs. Shindou and the doctor before going after his best friend's lover. Maybe now he can have a private talk with the ever prideful, romance-novelist, lady killer Eiri Yuki.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The wind blew through his hair, making it fly in all directions. Yuki smiled he remembered how Shuichi's hair did the same thing, and how the little runt would stare out and speak his mind. Even now, though his lover was still laying in the ER, Eiri could visualize him leaning on the railing, smiling.

"It's hard to get on with life when you know someone you care for so deeply is stuck in the worst possible struggle-trying to stay alive."

Yuki whipped around to face Bad Luck's lead guitarist. "You," he spat, unappreciated with someone able to walk up behind him.

"Me." Hiro acknowledged, slowly walking towards Eiri. He smiled as the novelist took a slight step back, anger and irritation mixed with confusion and fear plastering on his face. "What? I won't bite, Eiri-san. I just wanted to talk. About Shuichi."

Yuki stared in disbelief. Why did Hiro want to talk to him? Is Shuichi...is-? He couldn't bare to think of what might have happened to his befallen lover.

"Don't worry," the guitarist assured reading the novelist's mind. "Shuichi isn't dead....yet. He's getting a blood transfusion right now. A few more hours, and you get to tell the poor kid how much you love 'em." Hiro leaned against the edge, peering over the many people and cars passing below. Eiri glanced behind him, making sure no one else was about to surprise him, then went to stand next to his lover's friend.

There was a long pause. Neither spoke, knowing all too well what may be said would destroy the perfect silence. Then Yuki sighed, finally unable to hold back his emotions.

"I didn't mean to hurt him. I didn't think that he'd go that far!" Eiri hid behind his hands, trying to hide the tears that started again. Hiro watched, not at all amazed this cold-hearted man could even have a heart. He knew that he loved him. Just needed someone to tell him it was ok to love. That there was no "bad" in it.

"I can get you in."

Eiri stopped short and looked up, his face wet and distorted, something that doesn't happen too often. Hiro smiled.

"Do you want to see your Shu-chan?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

in Shuichi's room

BLEEP. BLEEP. BUH-BLEEP.

"I want you to live, Shindou-sama. My blood will help you and then, I will help you get rid of that pesky author. He's the reason why you are like this. Don't worry my little Shu, I can take of you way more than that asshole. You just rest your little head, ok?"

* * *

uh..yeah...should I keep going??..i don't know....sorry how it ended...I told you IM KRAZY!!!....i don't even know why I even started this and jmps off a cliff

review plz! .


	3. Gone Without a Trace

AIIEEEE!!!!..I'm sorry for not making it eariler!!!...ARGH!!..bangs head on wall... I'm so sorry!!...well anyway here's the story....I mean the 3rd chapter of the cough...heehee

* * *

Chapter 3

Eiri Yuki peered from behind the door, letting it open bit by bit.

_Would he still be asleep? Is he even ready to see me? Man, shut up already! Hiro said that he can only hold off the nurses for a little while, this is my only chance. Shuichi, please be awake enough to hear me. Please._

The young author finally opened his lover's room's door and slipped in. The neon lights from the monitors blinked in the darkness, the sounds from it causing the night to seem a lot more silent. He walked quietly over to the bed in the back corner. Shuichi Shindou laid there.

"Shuichi."

Yuki paused near the foot of the bed and stared unblinkingly at the rock-star. His lover's hair was matted flat against his head by the sweat before and after the incident. Shuichi's face was so pale that the green lights seem to cause him to glow with a bright whiteness. The needles that were stuck through his arms ran to another person next to him, a younger looking girl. Eiri thought back to what Hiro said about someone having to share their blood. A pang of jealousy pulsed in his veins. What nerve of some stupid stranger to just barge in and insert their filth into my Shuichi.

Yuki caught himself. Why should he say such things when that "stranger" is the one trying to save his lover? He walked over to the girl and patted her lightly on the head. He stopped short. Was that just his imagination or did that girl just frown. Thinking that it was a glitch from the blinking lights, Yuki made his way over to the other bed, taking a seat that was left, no doubt, by one of the Shindou family. He gazed longingly at the pink-haired boy, his lover, his love.

_Why won't you wake up? Why can't you just pounce out of that bed right now and jump on me with an eccentric "YUKIII!!!"? _

Eiri gently lifted the boy's hand into his own and stroke it lightly. He noticed how pale and weak it was, noticed that it was to small for his Shuichi. He leaned closer to the vocalist's face and pecked his forehead.

"Don't think that I will ever leave your side again," Yuki whispered into Shuichi's ear, hoping that he could hear him. "I know what I did was wrong, but I can't promise you anything until you get out of this bed. I'll wait for as long as I can, and even after. I'm not leaving your side." He squeezed his lover's hand gently and then brought it to his lips for a slight kiss.

The author didn't notice that a certain someone had gotten out of bed. He didn't notice that someone was right behind him. He didn't notice a single problem until a hard slam came from behind his head and a small hideous laugh echoed in his ear before everything went black.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Yuki-san! Yuki-san! Are you all right?"

The author groaned as pain seared back into his head. His vision was blurry but he still could make out the shapes that loomed over him. Shaking his head, Yuki got up from the stool uneasily, having only one thing in his mind. He was calm at these kinds of moments, but he didn't know how long that would last. Someone had deliberately knocked him out cold, and he was most certain his Shuichi was gone. _His _Shuichi. He hadn't felt the cold warmth of the boy's body next to him anymore.

"Whoa, Yuki-san. Not too fast," an elder man's voice the author could not recognize. "You were blacked-out for a while. A nurse is standing by."

Eiri pushed Mr. Shindou away, having fixed his mind totally on getting out and finding Shuichi. "Let me go, old man! No one is going to stop me!"

"No one wants to." This time, it was a voice he knew. "But all the same, I can't let go out of my sight for fear that you will go vengeful on some obsessed fan." Hiroshi took a firm hold on Yuki's arm and directed him to the chair he had just gotten off of. The novelist reluctantly sat down, watching his lover's best friend grab another seat.

"So, are you gonna tell me what happened or do I have to find out for myself. Time isn't exactly on our side."

Hiro sighed. "I don't think it was in the first place. Anyway," the guitarist paused and then took a deep breath. "The doctors believe that the girl was the kidnapper. The one that was giving Shuichi blood. The one-"

"I already know that!" Yuki cried. Exasperated, he threw his hands up. "I knew there was something wrong with that chick. What the hell was he not being watched in the first place, like a security guard or something?"

"Well, we didn't think he needed one. He was with you." Hiro got up and started pacing back and forth. Eiri watched under angered irritation. The room was empty except for him and that stupid punk. Why didn't he just get up and run the hell out of here to find his lover? What was holding him back?

"We have to save him," the author finally announced after a long period of silence. "The police will never find him."

Hiro smirked. "_Now_ you're thinking."

* * *

It's official...i have gone senial....ppl like my story and yet....im going CRAZY!!!..ARGH!!..but you can still review ...  



End file.
